


for the greater good

by aiineslin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiineslin/pseuds/aiineslin
Summary: when blue met lance, she knew that this little being was hers.





	for the greater good

_You have to_ , says Green in her head. _I know you like him, but this is for all of us._

I don’t want to, thinks Blue. Doesn’t anybody consider what _I_ want?

-

When Blue met Lance, she knew that this little being was hers.

She is pleased.

She likes his energy, the cat-wide smile, the looseness of his limbs and the attention he pays to her. He gets over his fear of her swiftly (if there ever was, really) and he is all praise and delight. He compliments her colour, the shine of her steel, the sleekness of her design and Blue preens internally as he boasts to his fellow Paladins about her speed, her skill, how swiftly she adapts to his touch. He cleans her exterior on a clockwork schedule, belying a severe work ethic beneath his laissez-faire attitude. She likes that. It is good, Blue thinks, to have depth.

Blue has a type, the other Lions say. She likes cheerful Paladins who spread laughter and delight, who snap into seriousness when the situation calls for it, for people who have broad minds and big hearts and a pragmatic willingness to adapt. People, who are in other words, a reflection of her.

( _You guys have types too_ , she had projected sulkily to the other Lions once when they teased her, so many years ago. _Don’t judge me._ )

Despite how lackadaisical Blue appears to be, she chooses her Paladins with care. She loves her Paladins, she does, with a ferocity bordering on motherliness. She knows what lions are, what she was modelled upon, has watched informative Earth videos on lions and their cubs running free on savannahs.

In the quiet moments between the engagements with the enemy, in the moments when Lance brings a sleeping bag to her docking room and goes to sleep at her feet, she thinks, _my cub. Mine._

So when Shiro is sent back in time and Black goes quiet, she _knows_ that a swap is imminent and Blue? Blue shutters up.

-

 _Blue?_ Yellow’s voice is gentle and kind, and Blue turns away internally from it.

 _You’re just being nice so I’ll listen to you_ , she snaps at him.

 _Mmhmm._ The hum of agreement is pleasant and deep. _There’s nothing to gain from being rude.  Have you thought about the, ah, the swap?_

They sit in silence for a moment.

 _I don’t want to do this,_ says Blue after a long while, quiet and certain.

 _I know_ , whispers Yellow, pity reverberating through every word, _I know. But sometimes, we… We._ He pauses, searching for the right words. _We need to do unpleasant things. For the greater good._

 _Those are words that’ll lead you to madness if you aren’t careful,_ observes Blue baldly.

Another pause. _I’m sorry if that came out wrong._

 _No._ There is no hiding the naked bitterness. _I understood what you meant._

_-_

When Lance comes to her, she is prepared.

He speaks to her, she listens. She does not answer. 

She watches him leave, his shoulders a straight line of determination as he walks towards his future, away from her.

And what can Blue Lion do but grieve? 

**Author's Note:**

> & here you go, a small headcanon of how blue felt when lance had to make the swap. this was written MONTHS ago, and honestly, some of the finer details are a little blurry. just wanted to get this out there before it went to rot even further.


End file.
